Don't Give Me Your Heart
by Nikolai Volkov
Summary: Ivan menyayangi Natalia, Natalia Mencintai Ivan, namun mengapa Ivan selalu menolak cinta dari Natalia? /RusBel/


**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia hanyalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya semata**  
**Warnings: Human name used, RusBel, Incest, OOC, Typo(s)**

**DLDR**

**Don't give me your heart**  
**By: Nikolai Volkov**

* * *

Angin musim dingin berhembus menerpa dedaunan beku di sekitar kediaman Ivan. Iris violetnya begitu kontras dengan warna putih hamparan salju yang ditatapnya melalui jendela. Hanya segelas cokelat panas yang menemaninya melalui senja yang dingin itu.

**_TOK TOK TOK_**

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Ivan dari lamunannya. Dengan segera ia membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang ternyata adalah adiknya. Terlihat cukup banyak salju pada rambut dan pakaiannya. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, namun ia berusaha menutupinya dengan ekspresi tajam seperti biasa.

"Privyet Natalia, masuklah." Ivan mempersilahkan Natalia untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan senyumnya yang khas.

Natalia mengangguk kecil, kemudian melepaskan sepatunya dan melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah Ivan. Rumah itu begitu besar, namun tak begitu megah. Lantai kayu yang menimbulkan suara khas ketika dipijak membangkitkan ingatan Ivan akan masa-masa Soviet dulu, ketika masih banyak yang tinggal menemaninya, suara pijakan pada lantai kayu banyak dan kerap terdengar setiap waktu.

"kubuatkan cokelat panas, da? Kau terlihat begitu kedinginan, gantilah pakaianmu, sestra." Ivan melilitkan syalnya pada natalia.

"da, terima kasih. Dan juga nyet, kurasa aku tak perlu mengganti pakaian." Natalia berkata sambil membersihkan salju pada rambut dan pakaiannya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kau bisa ambil selimut dari kamarku dan menghangatkan diri di depan perapian. Aku akan segera kembali." Kemudian Ivan meninggalkan Natalia menuju dapur untuk membuat segelas cokelat panas.

Natalia duduk di depan perapian untuk menghangatkan diri. Ia merasa sangat kedinginan setelah berjalan dari rumahnya menuju rumah Ivan di tengah lebatnya salju tanpa pakaian hangat. Dapat bertemu sang kakak secepatnya jauh lebih penting dibandingkan kehangatan dirinya sendiri. Bisa dikatakan, cinta Natalia pada sang kakak begitu besar. Cinta dapat membuat seseorang berbuat sesuatu yang gila, bukan?

Mata tajam Natalia kini menatap jendela, menyaksikan betapa lebatnya salju turun. Perlahan-lahan pepohonan yang dilihatnya tertutup putihnya timbunan salju. Beruntung, dinginnya musim dingin sedikit terkurangi dengan hangatnya perapian.

"Natalia, ini cokelat panasnya." Kata Ivan yang baru saja muncul dari dapur sambil memberikan segelas cokelat panas pada Natalia.

"terima kasih, kak." Kata Natalia sambil mengambil segelas cokelat panas dari tangan Ivan.

Hanya keheningan yang ada diantara mereka selama beberapa saat. Natalia meneguk cokelat panasnya dengan perlahan, sedangkan Ivan menatap sang adik dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Suatu hal yang aneh melihat Natalia tanpa pisau dan permintaannya untuk menikah dengan Ivan. Natalia yang sekarang terlihat begitu tenang, meskipun tatapan tajamnya tetap tak bisa dihindarkan.

"ehm, jadi, ada apa kau tiba-tiba kesini?" tanya Ivan untuk mencairkan keheningan.

Natalia menoleh perlahan. "aku rindu kakak, aku ingin bersama kakak walau sebentar."

"bahkan sampai kau berjalan kaki di tengah musim dingin bersalju?" Tanya Ivan lagi penuh keraguan.

"ya, tentu saja, karena aku mencintaimu, kak." Suara Natalia berubah menjadi lebih lembut.

Ivan tersenyum kecil, lalu berkata. "kau tahu, aku menyayangimu karena kita keluarga. Kau tak seharusnya mencintai kakakmu sendiri dalam arti lain, Natalia."

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimana lagi, perasaanku tak bisa kuubah." Natalia menghela napas panjang.

Ivan tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengelus kepala Natalia dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa. Ingatlah, aku akan selalu menyayangimu." Mata Ivan menyiratkan kelembutan yang ditujukan untuk sang adik.

"Tapi-" Suara Natalia tercekat. "aku ingin bersamamu, tak bolehkah aku menemani kakak?"

Ivan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Natalia, kemudian berujar. "untuk sementara tentu saja boleh, jangan terlalu lama, da?"

Natalia terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Ia tentu ingin menemani sang kakak lebih lama lagi. Ivan adalah sosok kakak yang sangat berharga baginya, bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"cukup hari ini ya." Itulah kata-kata terakhir Ivan di sore itu.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhir Ivan dengan Natalia. Kini Ivan kembali sendiri dalam rumahnya yang terlalu luas untuk dirinya sendiri. Rasa kesepian tak dapat dihindari lagi, namun Ivan berpikir bahwa memang seharusnya ia sendiri.

Salju tak henti-hentinya turun. Semakin hari musim dingin ini menjadi semakin dingin. Perapian tak lagi dapat memberikan kehangatan yang berarti. Ditengah kedinginan ini, Ivan sangat berharap akan kehadiran keluarga yang dapat memberikan kehangatan di rumahnya.

Namun sayang, hal itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Ivan kemudian beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengambil sebotol vodka. Menghilangkan rasa kesepian dan kedinginan merupakan dua alasan utama Ivan untuk meneguk minuman beralkohol itu.

**_BRAK_**

Terlihat sosok Natalia yang menggenggam pisau di depan pintu rumah Ivan yang baru saja didobraknya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi marah namun juga khawatir. Terang saja Ivan kaget, kemudian menjatuhkan botol vodka yang tadi ia genggam hingga pecah dan tumpahlah seluruh isinya.

"kak!" panggil Natalia dengan suara bergetar.

"Na-Natalia?" Mata Ivan terbelalak melihat sosok Natalia.

"Kumohon! Terimalah cintaku!" Ujar Natalia setengah berteriak.

Natalia berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Ivan. Iris violet Natalia menatap tajam iris violet milik Ivan. Pisau digenggamnya dengan erat.

"aku mencintaimu kak! Aku tahu kau kesepian! Izinkan aku menemanimu!"

"tak bisa.." gumam Ivan.

"kenapa? Aku akan memberikan sepenuh hatiku untukmu kak!" Natalia menarik syal Ivan.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Natalia, Ivan langsung menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya. Ia tampak seperti ingin menangis, namun tak bisa. Akhirnya, dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa, Ivan memeluk Natalia dengan sangat erat.

"tak bisa.. karena aku tak punya.." gumam Ivan dengan begitu pelan hingga Natalia tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"kak, kumohon!"

"tidak, pergilah.."

* * *

Satu tahun telah Ivan lalui tanpa kehadiran Belarus. Desember ke desember, datang kembalilah musim dingin yang membekukan seperti di tahun lalu. Warna putih kembali mendominasi hari-hari.

Telah genap setahun sejak terakhir kali rumahnya didatangi orang lain. Genap setahun juga sejak pintunya didobrak paksa oleh sang adik tercinta. Jika dipikirkan lagi, hal itu jadi cukup lucu sekarang, dan membuat Ivan rindu akan kehadiran sosok adiknya itu.

Namun semuanya sudah terlambat sekarang. Ivan tak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

Hanya segelas cokelat panas dan vodka yang menemani-

**_BRAK_**

Kejadian itu terulang kembali. Untuk kedua kalinya, pintu rumah Ivan didobrak Natalia.

"Kak Ivan! Selamat ulang tahun!" Natalia berteriak dari depan pintu yang baru saja ia dobrak.

Bahkan Ivan sendiri baru tau kalau ini tanggal 30 Desember yang berarti hari ulang tahunnya.

"k-kau ingat?" tanya Ivan penuh ketidak percayaan.

"tentu saja, kau kakakku, dan aku mencintaimu." Jawab Natalia dengan mantap.

"t-tapi- Natalia-"

"Aku tahu." Natalia berjalan menghampiri Ivan. "terima sajalah hatiku sepenuhnya yang hanya kuberikan padamu, kak."

"Natalia, aku." Suara Ivan tercekat. "Aku tak punya hati. Jangan berikan hatimu padaku."

Natalia hanya terdiam.

"berikanlah hatimu untuk orang lain yang bisa memberikan hatinya untukmu. Jangan berikan hatimu padaku, aku tak punya hati." Ivan menaruh telapak tangan Natalia di dadanya. "kau lihat? Aku tak punya hati untuk kuberikan padamu."

Natalia menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, kau punya."

"ya, dulu sekali aku masih punya, namun sekarang sudah tertimbun dibawah tanah dan salju entah dimana.." gumam Ivan penuh penyesalan.

"tidak kak Ivan, hatimu ada disini."

Betapa terkejutnya Ivan melihat hatinya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Natalia. Hatinya yang telah terkubur entah dimana selama ratusan tahun, kini kembali di hadapannya. Kini mata Ivan sudah tak sanggup menahan air mata yang selama ini tak mampu ia keluarkan.

"Natalia- bagaimana bisa-"

"aku mencarinya selama setahun ini. Dan inilah hadiah ulang tahun dariku untuk kakak. Selamat ulang tahun kak." Natalia meletakkan hati Ivan di tangan sang kakak. "kini kau punya hati, ya kan?"

Ivan langsung memeluk Natalia dengan begitu erat. Air mata mengalir dalam tangisan tanpa suara.

"satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, aku mencintaimu kak."

* * *

END

* * *

A/N: Halo, saya author baru disini, salam kenal. mohon maaf atas tulisan saya yang masih kacau dan berantakan, kritik, saran dan flame segala macamnya saya terima, jadi mohon reviewnya ya~


End file.
